


Be my Baby

by Bohemianlilli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Like, M/M, Song Inspired, a lot of fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemianlilli/pseuds/Bohemianlilli
Summary: The right song at the right time, Dean finally takes the first step
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Be my Baby

He is sipping a beer when the idea strucks him.

They were heading back to the bunker after a run to the grocery store, but the weather had been nice enough for them to decide to stop in a field and enjoy the late spring breeze, a bit chilly but already carrying the clean smell of grass and flowers.

The doors of the Impala are open, the radio is blaring songs on high volume, and he is sitting on the hood, Cas leaning on the car’s side beside him.

The Ronettes’ “Be my Baby” has just begun, and he swings a couple of times his body following the rhythm before jumping down, dusting his pants, a grin already forming on his face.

He places himself in front of the angel, who only watches him quizzically for a moment before widening his eyes with a gasp when Dean wraps his arms around his waist and start swinging again, dragging Cas with him.

“Come on, Cas. Just like in Dirty Dancing”

With the cheesiest smile, he starts singing the verses, loud and off-key, just like he always does when he wants to show off.

What the hell. He had wanted to do this for years, and he knows that if he only stopped to think for a moment, second thoughts would eat him alive. Better do things when your gut tells you to.

Cas hesitantly wraps his arms around his neck and starts moving his body synchronously with Dean’s, a smile spreading on his lips until he can feel the corner of his eyes crinkle.

_“For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three._   
_Oh, since the day I saw you_   
_I have been waiting for you._   
_You know I will adore you 'til eternity”_

He places a soft kiss on the tip of Cas’ nose, barely a brush of lips, and then he twirls him, raising their arms above his head and intertwining their fingers mid-air.

_“Be my little baby_   
_Say you'll be my darling_

_Be my baby now_   
_Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh”_

He pulls him against his chest, knocking some breath out of their lungs, and his face melts into a soft expression when he sees the angel glowing with joy, eyes glossy and delighted, and he can’t help but brush a thumb over his cheek.

He lowers his voice, whispering the lasts “ohh, ohh, oh”, savouring the moment like a blind man who has just been given the use of sight.

The song starts to fade, and he is slightly out of breath when he places his head in the hollow of Cas’ neck, suddenly embarrassed by the amount of adrenaline that pumps through his veins after such seemingly small gesture, but that could flip the meaning of his last ten years of life in a matter of seconds.

He tightens his arms around Castiel’s body, afraid to let go, until the latter pushes him a little aside to watch him the eyes, gentle features painting the usually hard lines of his visage.

He watches the sincerity reflected in the man’s deep eyes, and then comes closer again, closing the small gap that separates them to place his lips on Dean’s, a feather-soft touch just to confirm Dean that they are on the same page.

When they part, he feels Dean releasing the breath he had been holding in anticipation, and, taking his face in his hands, he turns his head to the side a little, just to make him easier to reach Dean’s ear and place his mouth there to whisper softly, only for the two of them

“You just have to ask”

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fic i wrote after the image of these two beans dancing together in the sappiest way hit me while I was listening to this song. You have to admit it's perfect for them.  
> Hope you enjoyed ❤


End file.
